Changing Place
by Dagronir.themanofgondor
Summary: Celeborn has journeyed across the Sea to make it to Valinor. He must now make his way to his family across the Blessed Realm with his companions: Haldir, Hallel, and Eloel. Humour is shot through this somewhat homesick story. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

His boots hit the sandy shore and he waded the rest of the way to the beachhead in knee deep water, the crystal fluid turning the dark leather to black. His footprints were swept away moments after his leaving them. The salt in the air invigorated the silver-haired ellon. His silver blue eyes scanned the white coastline. The sand was a wide bar that abruptly changed to rough grass about thirty meters out. The falling sun was quickly dipping behind the dark mountains that stood even farther away on the horizon. It ignited the firmament with a spectacular display of reds and oranges.

He had finally made the journey. His quest was finished, here on the shores of the Western Sea. There was no further region to which he could travel on water.

Behind him, he could hear his companions exiting the boat. They spoke quietly to one another, not wishing to break the spell that had overcome each ellon present. Celeborn himself was taking it all in. This entire experience which he had just completed had been beyond anything he could have ever imagined. The very air of the Blessed Realm was intoxicating to a degree that surprised him. It smelled of life eternal and a sweetness wafted from the sea breeze that he had never before known.

His body would have been content to have stood there for millennia. Finally, here in Valinor he could take his time and why not? He contemplated for only a minute longer, however, when his mind came back to him. He couldn't stay here.

Celeborn ripped his gaze from the beauteous region, turning it to more productive matters. The others who had accompanied him on this journey, three of his finest men, including Haldir, were gaping at the sights around them.

"It seems we made it in one piece," Celeborn pronounced gaily, easily slipping back into normalcy despite the different environment. He was determined not to change himself in this new realm. The desire was partly in reverence to that ancient land he had left behind and partly out of habit.

Haldir chuckled, pulling his own eyes from the glorious environment. "So it seems, my lord… I mean, Celeborn," he corrected himself.

The other two ellyn also changed their attentions towards present needs. Celeborn supposed they wouldn't need any food for a journey to the nearest city... If they had cities here. He voiced his concerns. The reality that this was a whole new land with completely different cultural and life processes was going to be difficult to get used to. "I hope they have settlements here or we are in big trouble," he muttered, walking to the boat and climbing aboard to retrieve his pack.

"If not, how are we to find our families?" Hallel mused. "And where do they live?"

"I have read they spend days running with joy and freedom, being clad in nothing but the wind," Haldir offered.

Celeborn snorted at the mental image but chased the feelings away. He was still a married ellon after all.

Eloel, a younger elf who had been chosen to accompany Celeborn because of his remarkable courage and sharp eyes, spoke up dubiously. "We take off our clothes?!"

"No, you do not need to take off your clothes, Eloel," Celeborn interjected amusedly. This conversation was taking a previously unheeded turn and, though it was certainly interesting, it was off topic. "I think we will have very long to ponder these things once we have been reunited with our families." Celeborn reached out his awareness towards his beloved. He could at least get a decent direction with telepathy.

Meanwhile, the other ellyn boarded the vessel and removed their belongings, each talking and giving his best assumptions or guesses about this entire new world.

It did not take Celeborn long to feel the strong reassuring grasp of his wife's consciousness. She gave him comfort and strength. Her fëa was jubilant to sense him at last on the shores of the Blessed Realm and he found himself giving her a hefty dose of his own joy through their bond. He realised he was ginning when he finally let the touch fade to the back of his mind. They would head northwest towards the mountains and hopefully be reunited soon. He knew not how far exactly they must journey but whatever the length he was prepared. This was a trip that had been long delayed and the touch of his wife had ignited his desire once again. He was ready to see Galadriel again.

To be able to feel her golden tresses again… The thought of his fingers brushing through her beautiful locks or gently braiding her hair was enough to fill him with passion and the drive to journey forward. He had made it to land now he merely had to make it to the mountains –

Haldir's rich laugh brought Celeborn back to the present. " _That_ is actually a very good idea," the veteran soldier was saying to Hallel.

"What, may I ask, is a good idea?" Celeborn asked turning his head to look at the three and cocking an eyebrow.

Eloel supressed a smile. "Oh, nothing, my lord."

"Ah, I see," Celeborn replied. He was content to let them have their private joke for now. "Well, do you three wish to know which direction we should begin heading or do you wish to make it out on your own?" It was a genuine question.

They all gave him the answer he had been expecting. "No, sir. We shall follow you until you have been reunited with the Lady Galadriel," Haldir spoke for all of them, a supposition proven correct when the other two nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, let us set out before the tide rolls in," Celeborn ordered, already taking the first steps in the direction he wanted to go. The trio trailed accordingly.

 **xXx**

"Do you think we can drown in the Blessed Realm? Or do we automatically respawn?" The comment came out of the darkness from somewhere to Celeborn's left. It sounded like Hallel's voice, but could have been a tired Eloel.

Celeborn was so engrossed in trying to figure out who had said the words, however, that he realised he had not heard the entire question. "I'm sorry what?"

The four ellyn were laying on the sward out in the open. The sun had since fallen nearly two hours ago, and Ithil had risen to take her place. The moon seemed to shine brighter here than it did in Middle-earth.

"Do we drown here in Valinor or do we automatically respawn?"

Celeborn was fairly sure it was Hallel now. He pondered the question for a few breaths. It was an interesting question. He supposed they might automatically respawn in Mandos' Halls?

The next voice was certainly Eloel. "Why don't you jump into the lake and find out for sure?"

Celeborn supressed his laughter. He could hear Haldir doing likewise nearby. At least Haldir had an unmistakable accent.

"I seriously am wondering that right now." Hallel said thoughtfully. He did not take the opportunity to hit back.

"It is not unfathomable that we respawn… I find it harder to believe that we can breathe underwater…" Celeborn began.

"Aye, as do I," Haldir piped up through a smirk.

"I do wonder what exactly is possible here and what else is the same as back –" Eloel almost said the word _home_. "… In Middle-Earth," he finished.

Celeborn felt a different tone come to the conversation. There was silence among the group for some time. Whether they were contemplating the many different things that could now be possible in Valinor or whether they were thinking about the land they had left forever was not wholly known, but whatever the reason, a definite, sober air had fallen over the four.

"I suppose we will learn more the longer we stay here," Hallel offered.

Celeborn settled onto his back to gaze up at the stars. They were all the same as the ones he had looked upon many a time in Lothlórien and Doriath. It was a constant that he could look to for stability. He tutted. Out of all his long years of life, he had never needed stability in the way he was beginning to crave it now.

"Yes, you are right about that," Eloel spoke into Celeborn's thoughts. A distant mood laced the words. "I guess we had better sleep then so we can experience tomorrow."

A chorus of agreement sounded within the small camp. It had been a long trip getting here and each was tired and in need of rest.

A silence continued into the night till the ellyn drifted into sleep and the heavenly dreams of Irmo took them back to that ancient and war torn land of Middle-Earth.

This was going to be more than a physical journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Celeborn let the cool blades of grass slip between his fingers. The morning was fast approaching. The fog was lifting over much of the land. The wet ground smelled wondrous, even if it was somewhat chill. He had been awake for almost half an hour just musing while his companions dreamt. His mind wandered over the far lands to the east: the home he had left. Things were certainly different here and it was going to be difficult to become accustomed to it. In all honesty, he was missing that mortal land that they had left behind. The cool mornings so similar to the one he presently beheld yet so different… These would never come close, or so it felt that way.

The morning birds were erupting in song, exuberantly greeting the sun's warm kisses. The finches and doves sung together and even the clear call of a hawk could be heard, occasionally piercing the chorus. Celeborn wondered if it was this way every morning, like a sudden blooming of life more than the gentle lull of the world slowly waking up that the ellon was used to.

He sighed. The beginning of a new day heralded another day of walking over this new region…

"Good morning," a semi-groggy voice spoke up from behind the former elven lord.

Celeborn turned to face Haldir. "Good morning."

"How did you sleep?" The ellon asked. He carefully raised himself into a sitting position, his eyes scanning the horizon and surrounding area.

Celeborn lowered his eyes sheepishly. "Well, let me just tell you I had delightful dreams."

"You too?" Haldir smiled slightly. "I had the most amazing dream as well and it ended perfectly. It was strange."

"You thought your dream was amazing," another sleepy voice spoke up. The words belonged to Hallel, who was also waking up. "I could get used to this. I have never had such an incredible night in my life."

"You must not get out much," Eloel countered, finally sitting up himself.

Hallel shot the other elf a baleful look but kept his tongue behind his teeth. Celeborn merely smiled. The company reminded him so much of the older days he had shared in his youth with his brother, Galathil. That thought further cheered the ellon. He would get to see his brother again. Their reunion would be joyous and it invigorated Celeborn more than the flitting rays of sun peeking over the horizon. At least, or so it seemed, the one constant that would never change was the character of elves. They were immortal, and though the land morphed under them, they would always have the same spirit.

That entire line of thought brought on another fray of emotions suddenly. They dawned on him but Celeborn refused to think about them at the moment. He needn't worry about anything. He clapped his hands together then stretched powerfully. "Since all of you are awake, are you prepared to journey onward?"

Hallel brought himself to his feet, followed quickly by Haldir and Eloel. "I'm ready," Hallel pronounced. He gave a fearsome yawn.

It didn't take them long to prepare and gather all the rest of their belongings for the walk. They still had some time to continue before they even made it to the mountains but with determination they would make it by the end of the day. Soon, the trio was trekking across the beautiful landscape as the sun mounted higher and higher. Her brilliant rays glistened perfectly off the grasslands of the region, refracting off the dew and forming a silver, gem studded field. The company passed by several small meandering streams which watered the valley.

Slowly, the three made their way into stunning foothills. It was now nearly tea time. The sweet singing of the land's melody lulled their auditory senses into a sense of euphoria. It was because of this prevailing distraction that the three ellyn did not notice the animal which followed them –

Not until it was too late. Hallel had been trailing the pack for some time, now he screamed in sudden surprise. Celeborn whirled around in surprise, his movements simultaneous with the other two ellyn. His eyes immediately perceived the threat and his hand went to the plain belt at his side, only to grasp open air. His heart dropped into his stomach in panic. He hadn't thought he would need a sword in these lands…

Hallel lay on the floor rolling and struggling with a very large (gorgeous, may I add) black and copper-furred wolf.

Haldir was the first to dart to his companion's side, instantly recovering from the shock of not finding his sword on his belt. He gripped the animal firmly on the rear, meaning to yank at its tail and hopefully off Hallel.

The wolf snarled in response to Haldir's touch, jumping off Hallel, who had tears running down his face, and snapping violently at Haldir. Its gleaming white teeth dripped saliva and white foam flecked the animals dark muzzle, but it was the wolf's shining amber eyes which were most fearsome.

The ellon expediently jumped backwards, safely out of the biting range of the creature. Celeborn, now himself fully recovered after those first astonishing seconds, rushed to aid Haldir, not wishing the ellon to fall and therefore be an easier target.

While Celeborn rushed forward and Haldir staggered panicky, Eloel had snatched a stick from the soft earth and now came from the opposite side of Haldir. Eloel raised the branch he had taken from the ground, meaning to break the wolf's back…

"Wait!" Hallel instantly bolted to his feet. His hands caught hold of Eloel's branch scarcely before it crashed down upon the animal's bulk. The wolf twisted in surprise at the same moment, a yelp beginning to form in her throat. "Wait!" Hallel cried once again.

All froze, even the wolf.

Hallel attempted to wrench the branch from Eloel's hand, but the other ellon refused to comply. Eloel met his friend's eyes confusedly, searching for some explanation. The wolf was gazing curiously, yet she was still utterly alert. Celeborn caught Haldir's eye. Haldir shrugged, grateful for the steadying hand of his lord and master. Neither of them had any idea of what was going on.

"She wasn't hurting me. She was just playing," Hallel spoke finally when he was certain that Eloel was not going to strike the hound.

The change in Eloel's countenance was dramatic. His usually fair face turned from one of stoic resolve to one which was quite ominous and a deep shade of red. "Well, why the heck did you scream like that?!" The ellon looked as though he were contemplating using the branch on Hallel.

Hallel took a step back, slacking his grip on the tree limb. "Because she only startled me!" Hallel had clearly noticed the intentions running through Eloel's mind and took another step backwards, preparing to run if need be.

Celeborn and Haldir exchanged glances once again and Celeborn spoke up, "At least no one got hurt."

"Someone is going to." Eloel dropped his branch and rushed forward. Hallel's eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets and he darted quickly away. The wolf was now ready to resume playing and also joined the chase.

Celeborn and Haldir merely stood watching for a moment, somewhat confused again. "Should we stop them my lord… Celeborn?" Haldir asked finally. He was still processing all that had happened as well as decompressing from the former 'life-threatening' situation.

Celeborn watched the two keep running. He had all confidence that Eloel would not hurt the ellon seriously. "I suppose not," he mused. He chuckled. "That was unexpected."

"Aye sir… Celeborn."

Celeborn gave a short whistle and called out, "Eloel and Hallel, please bring forth your friend."

The two hesitantly halted their chase, but in the end, they grudgingly complied. The wolf happily followed the two back to Celeborn. They stood before their former lord quietly, Eloel still silently burning and Hallel still very much petrified.

Celeborn carefully knelt down in front of the wolf, which had sat gracefully at the feet of Hallel. "Good girl," Celeborn praised sweetly. The wolf seemed to enjoy the attention. The silver-haired lord ran his eyes over the animal. It was most certainly a female, and a lovely one at that. She had a noble bearing, an elegant edge to her, which the ellon could clearly feel. He had never seen a hound of this type. She seemed quite tame… A gentle mental prodding emanating from the animal startled him. It was inquisitive yet confident. He returned the touch with one of warmth and welcome. She broke the temporary bond as she leaned forward. Her wet, black nose twitched as she sniffed the ellon in front of her. When she finally withdrew her curiosity, she seemed to be making a final judgement.

Celeborn waited patiently for the lady.

She snorted then rose. Giving Hallel one last look, she sauntered in the direction the group had been heading. "I shall aid in finding thy families," she said.

 **I've never written a wolf before, especially not one that talks but I figured it was Valinor. I am basing her off my own little princess (who is a dog not a wolf).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a short chapter and not much action accompanies, but I really wanted to give a chapter out. Thank you everyone who has faved, followed, and reviewed. The next chapter after this is half written so I should be able to post that one up relatively soon. Good reading!**

* * *

Hallel's face broke with a grin when he realised she had spoken… _She had spoken!_ He had finally met a hound who could speak! Did that mean she was one of the hounds of Oromë? Did that mean she was sentient? _Of course, she is sentient!_ He chastised himself… Still he just couldn't get over this… This was amazing.

Of course, however (and as usual), no one else seemed to be experiencing the same glee Hallel was feeling… Or at least not to the degree the freshest (and most energetic) ellon of the group was feeling it. Indeed, Celeborn had to supress a smile at seeing the apparent joy in his friend's face. Celeborn himself was bewildered to say the least but quite pleasantly surprised. He hadn't expected such a turn of events. It was altogether not a bad thing to have attained such a guide – and a such a lovely one at that. Though Celeborn would also be the first one to reject the idea that he had been in need of any type of guide to begin with… having one nonetheless was a pleasant involvement.

It was this reason why he was content to let the hound lead. Indeed, he had no idea how to steer the majestic creature off course anyway. The little wolf was as sure in her steps as a mountain goat and just as light footed. Her golden tipped tail swished and swayed seemingly of its own accord, dashing this way and that gracefully, adding balance to her movements. Her rich copper furred ears twisted and rotated with even the faintest noise in the relatively, silent forest. Celeborn smiled to himself once again. As the tree clad mountains were setting down to bed, the air had steadily grown more quiescent.

The sun was nearly down. Having already blessed the low, silver clouds, she had only to kiss the horizon goodnight before she would finally be ready for sleep. The shadows of tall standing firs were lengthening against her last rays of light as if they were raising the palm in a farewell wave to her glory - Celeborn shook his head. This was another thing he had noticed whilst in Valinor.

In middle-earth, the land had life and breathed of its own accord, but here… Here everything was accentuated. The Sindarin elf could almost feel the trees looking at him and pondering who he was and why he was walking in their lands. He could nearly sense the rocks under his feet bursting with curiosity about his travels and his distant destination. It was a bizarre sensation and he had been growing more attuned to it with each passing hour. He wasn't sure how he felt about it… but it only made him miss the familiarity of his home-forests. Those fields of dark earth, rustling foliage and the birch trees, which he was raised under. It had all been so much subtler in that place… but then he had been raised amongst it. Perhaps he would grow accustomed to this place as he had grown accustomed with the woods of distant Lothlórien?

He set his jaw and reminded himself. _Of course you will get accustomed to this. Soon all will be right with the world and I will have my wife beside me and we shall walk in the forests as we did before: unbound with worries or fears._

Well, that was the plan. What would actually happen after he reached home was another issue. He had no idea what to expect and doubted anyone else of the team knew as well. His silver eyes slid to give Haldir a glance. The former Marchwarden was ahead of everyone else, choosing to stay close to the hound lest anything unexpected happen again. He seemed exasperated… as if something was troubling him. Celeborn made a mental note to ask him how he was doing when they finally stopped… The elf lord shifted his gaze to the darkening horizon. In fact, they would best be starting to look for some place to sleep soon.

Though he had no real worries about being attacked in this… land. Celeborn would feel better to rest at night in a safe place… Not to mention that, while the soft terrain was easy, it was at an incline that made trekking and balancing difficult even for his lithe Sindarin body. He cleared his throat and stopped.

The trio halted and turned to face their leader. The little wolf kept walking, not even swishing her tail any different.

Haldir face twisted in annoyance… a reaction Celeborn rarely saw in Haldir... and the ellon called out, "Miss, we must stop," he said politely.

The wolf finally did stop walking and turned around. Her haunches hit the floor and she tilted her head. She did not speak though her amber eyes sparkled with implicit curiosity.

"I do believe it best if we stop, milady," Celeborn spoke kindly, remembering to treat the lass with respect, even if she was a wolf. "It is getting dark, and a rest would be welcome," he said.

She seemed to consider it then she snorted and turned around, nonchalantly trotting in another direction.

"Wh—"

Celeborn silenced Haldir's comment with a raised palm then carefully moved to follow the wolf deeper into the forest.

"I guess we are continuing?" Hallel whispered to no one in particular as he moved to follow his lord.

Haldir shot the ellon a glance. Eloel shrugged as he stepped over a stone to follow Hallel. "At least we don't have anything to fear," he said hopefully.

That only left the elder warden to stand alone for a handful of seconds. His keen senses did not trust this land… not yet. Memory of the land they had left still haunted him and would always steal his security in such situations… or so it felt that way. He scanned the region as best he could in the fading twilight. It was difficult to see through the darkening thickets. All appeared well. He dropped his head, still anxious, and followed his companions. All was well…

Celeborn huffed as he pulled himself up over a mighty sloping stone. The rough grey rock held fast pinpoints that sparkled with the shining rays of Ithil. His dusty boots scrabbled for purchase and he finally found sturdy, even ground. He uprighted himself in a small clearing as his companions moved after him. The secret place was roofed with an immovable, overhanging slab of stone jutting out from the mountain. A row of rocks stood like teeth around the perimeter. His silver eyes skimmed the forest from this vantage point. The region was still; only the trees swayed with a soft breeze. A digging sound behind him made hi tear his gaze form the beauty of the blessed lands.

The wolf was scratching a pit into the hard-packed dirt. She circled her freshly moved bed then laid down. "Sleep," she said in sultry tones.

Celeborn suddenly felt drowsy at her words, but shook the feeling off. Instead, he addressed his former Marchwarden. "Haldir," he glanced around again. "I think we will be comfortable enough here, do you agree?" The question was innocent enough, but the silver haired elder was having an inkling that his trusted slider was getting the same feeling as him. There were many things in this forest, stealthier or perhaps simply less inclined to reveal themselves than their little wolf friend. Indeed, Celeborn felt like he was being watched this very moment though the land only wished to blanket a feeling of tranquillity over him.

Haldir felt instant relief when he understood the meaning behind Celeborn's words. His shoulders visibly relaxed. Yes, he understood his lord's feeling all too well. With every moment they had been in this forest after dark he had been getting a growing, nagging sensation of disquiet. Haldir pretended to think about his response for a moment while he pondered whether the other two in their company felt the same way… or even more intriguing… whether the lass knew anything about this strange restlessness in this forest. He was seriously doubting whether Valinor was as "carefree" as they said it was… "I agree. It is quite comfortable. Thank you, lady," he said, dipping his head in acknowledgment of the wolf lass. She didn't even look at him. He continued, his annoyance with the wolf peaking once again, "Do you think we should light a fire tonight? It is so beautiful," he spoke. The ellon had to hide a smile when he noticed the other two ellyn suddenly take an interest in the conversation.

"I have some sausages we can cook up," Hallel spoke up brightly.

The wolf did twitch an ear at that, but did not lift her head.

"How do you have sausages?" Eloel asked

Hallel didn't answer Eloel's question. Instead he turned to face Celeborn, "We can light a fire and have a real meal for the first time since landing." His voice held the enthusiasm so evident in his shining hazel eyes.

The wolf snorted loudly and changed positions brashly. Celeborn gave no heed to her, however. In fact, he had only to think about it for a moment. The concept didn't seem at all like a bad one and it would give him an excuse to stay up a bit later and perhaps keep watch for the mysterious cause to his unease. "Go ahead. You and Eloel may go gather fuel but be back as quickly as possible…. And do not stray too far," he added glancing out into the vast forest. "This land is foreign," he finished soberly. The subsequent grin on Hallel's face was enough to break Celeborn from his stoic-ness and smile as well. "Haldir and I will be waiting for you, here. Now go," the silver haired ellon ordered.

The two ellyn quickly moved to descend the rocky peak like swift grey shadows in the pale moon light. Haldir caught Celeborn's eye and gave the slightest of smirks. "How long do you think they will be, Celeborn?" He asked just for the sake of conversation. He was quite proud of himself for not calling the elder by his title this time.

The ellon turned to look over their camping grounds. His spirits were rising faster as he thought about the upcoming supper. It would remind him of home. He snorted at the memory of past hunting trips with Galathil. As he squatted down to begin unpacking his satchel, he replied. "I hope it does not take them long. I am looking forward to a warm meal in my stomach."

Haldir chuckled despite himself and carefully stepped around the wolf. "Aye, it will be good. Reminds me of home," he spoke bravely.

Celeborn felt an unexpected tug at the corner of his mouth. "Yes," he breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you guys like this action packed chapter.**

* * *

"I really want to know if you carried that from the ship all this time," Eloel pestered

Hallel finally relented, glancing up at the sky he responded, "Of course! Where else do you think I got such goods?" He asked bumping his eyebrows up and down at his friend.

Eloel didn't let his annoyance show. Instead, his own baffled eyebrows jumped up to the, dark green fir ceiling. "So, you seriously chose to bring sausages?" He furrowed his brow. "Why not grab the lembas that had been stored for this journey?"

Hallel turned and kept walking, stopping to occasionally grab a branch and add it to his growing load. "I took them because I like sausage. Besides, it is not like we will starve in this country. Lembas tastes good, but not as good as meat!" He accentuated his sentence with a flamboyant wave of the stick he was holding. He pointed the thick branch at Eloel in challenge. "The only question now is: why did you not take some Lembas if you thought it wise?"

"I did not think to bring food. I did not think we would need it on such a journey." He thought back to when they had set out. "To be honest," he confessed. "I did not expect it to take so long. I had always imagined Valinor to be much smaller." He turned his head this way and that to examine the surrounding forest. The silver twilight flitted through the myriad trees in a beautiful way, giving just enough soft light to walk safely under. The sky was clear, and the night was cool. The fresh smell of the air, as always, invigorating like it had been the first day they had stepped into this land…

Hallel interrupted Eloel's contemplation with a scoff. "Well, it seems we were both thinking the same there. This land is huge. I wonder if we will ever reach the lady Galadriel." The ellon began to curiously make his way towards an old tree that had many dry branches sticking off it like unshaven whiskers.

Eloel followed absent-mindedly. He spoke his thoughts as they came to him. "I am sure we will reach her. It is only a matter of when." He bent down to pick up a few more fallen sticks from the ground. These were thinner but would make good kindling if the fire did end up dying in the night. He glanced up at Hallel just as the other ellon was taking out his small axe. "In any case, I enjoy it here in the woods," Eloel said.

"I do too," Hallel agreed brightly with a sudden grin. He gave a hard swing causing one of the tree's projections to fall off suddenly with a loud snap. "I am glad there are forests." He raised his forearm to strike another time at a different branch, but his swoop was halted by a low rumble.

The two ellyn lifted their heads simultaneously. "What…" Hallel's hushed query was left unfinished as another deep noise filled the once silent forest. A distant reverberation caused the ground to tremble… Another quake shook the earth followed closely by another, seemingly louder than both the first and second. The two ellyn met each other's eyes in alert apprehension. The noise continued, obviously drawing nearer. Neither of the ellyn doubted their first instincts that this was some new threat… This time, Hallel spoke over the growing shakes, "I think we should head back," he said. His voice was a stunned calm.

Eloel nodded his head slowly then turned swiftly, making his way quickly back the way they had come. He had no idea what could be out there. He remembered the speaking wolf they had in their camp…. It could be _anything_. For one sudden rebellious moment he scorned the Valar for allowing this fear of battle and death to return to him…

 **XxX**

Celeborn jumped up instantly from his resting place on a large flat stone. Every sense in his honed body went into high alert. His fëa immediately ignited with a wary flame. His grey eyes tracked over the forest, looking for the source of the subtle rumbling he had felt. It was growing harder and more forceful with every cycle. The elven lord was well aware of Haldir doing likewise as he. Indeed, the Marchwarden had reacted to the abnormality even faster than his master, rising quickly from his place on the floor to look out over the ledge.

Movement caught Celeborn's eye. It was only a slight shifting of the forest… like a towering wave lingering under the face of the sea, gaining strength. The silver-haired lord focused on the edge of the rolling wave, it seemed to be rolling forward… slowly…

Not for the first time, the Marchwarden touched his belt where a sword should have hung. A mounting crest of anger washed over his anxiety. He whirled on the small wolf, who was still curled up on the ground, asleep. "I thought you said we would be safe here," Haldir lashed out. His thick accent only made the words harsher.

Celeborn turned his attention to Haldir just as the ellon directed his anger on the wolf. The lord was taken aback by the reaction of his Marchwarden, standing for a moment slack jawed. However, all words of rebuke died in his throat when the small creature uncurled, seemingly growing larger and more fearsome with her annoyance. As the ebony fur on her back rose, she spoke, her words ironically conveying patience with only a touch of disappointment. "I did." That was her only response.

Haldir showed no signs of being intimidated. He scowled, raising an eyebrow. He didn't waste his breath on another comment. Instead, he twisted to face his lord. "My lord, I am going down to the foot of the hill to look for Eloel and Hallel," he said firmly. There was a fierceness in his azure gaze that Celeborn had not noticed for a long time.

Celeborn nodded, deciding to let the ellon do what he felt best. In response, Haldir quickly scrambled over the lip of the ridge and began his decent without another word and a smouldering appearance. Celeborn took a deep breath. The slow, rhythmic shaking was still growing in intensity. Below, the forest seemed to be roiling. He glanced at the wolf, who was standing coolly, waiting for him to speak it seemed. "What is this threat?" He asked simply.

"It is the one threat the Valar have allowed in this land. The only lesson the Eldar must learn." A glimmer of sarcastic humour flashed in her amber eyes. "Or relearn, so it seems," she added.

Celeborn searched the creature's deep, unforgiving globes. His mind moved back and forth, sorting through the many memories of his past. Shadows and images flashed through his mind's eye. From the First Age to the Fourth and final… The grainy images were nearly overwhelming and between the snippets he thought he caught glimpses of another life, one he had not lived. There was a forest filled with trees of unimaginable heights, a mountain whose summit glimmered with dazzling light… An unrecognizable, hearty laugh filled the air almost startling the elf from the visions. Celeborn cradled his head in his hands and groaned, doubling over with the harsh pain in his temples as a stark flash cleared his mind for a second. His grasp of the situation clarified like water suddenly clearing, and an image resounded through his mind: A stooped tree unfolded, creaking with each slow undertaking.

 _The forest is life, life will protect its own._ The words, were not his but echoed through his consciousness from a foreign source. Celeborn wrestled to find the meaning… To reach the source. His mind was so clouded, racing blindly on the journey this animal was taking him. He was aware of his jaw tightening and sweat breaking out over his body, but could only continue staring into the depths of the canine's soul… It came like the unforeseen breath of a dead man. _Ents_!

Celeborn broke the contact violently, dropping to a knee. His breath came in ragged puffs. His silver eyes looked up at the wolf again, in sudden reverence. "What are you?" He whispered quietly.

She straightened craning her neck in a polite bow. "I am Daughter of Oromë. You are my master and I am your sword."

 **XxX**

Eloel ran like he had never ran before. He had thrown the remaining branches he had been carrying behind him, in a last-ditch attempt to appease the creatures chasing him. He skidded to a halt and made a sharp turn under a fallen cedar to evade a furious, waving cypress. A scream from behind made him dig his heels into the ground and turn again. Hallel was swinging his small hatchet blindly at the wall of branches coming his way.

"Hallel! Tolo hi!" Eloel called as he ran back the few steps and snatched the other ellon by the shoulder. He was lucky to have not gotten himself killed by the vicious swings of his companion's axe, but the ellon had more of mind than he seemed. "This way!" Eloel repeated, thrusting forward through the brush in a run. He was glad for his training or it would have been difficult indeed to have kept up his balance on the uneven, dimly lit ground. He saved all questions for later. His mind could only focus on getting away from the forest that had suddenly awoken with fierce life.

A thick root lashed out in front of him and he dared to jump over it. That was a mistake. It twitched upwards in a blur of movement and wrapped steadfastly around his right leg, winding and trailing like a powerful snake. "Hal!" Eloel clawed at the tightening grip around his leg, looking for some sort of purchase in order to rip the thing off him. He felt his back pop as the appendage ripped him forward, meaning to drag him elsewhere, but a powerful hand grabbed Eloel's forearm and temporary halted the creatures progress. Eloel glanced up at his saviour: Hallel.

The younger ellon grit his teeth together and put more of his weight behind his friend, desperately trying to pull Eloel free. He growled loudly at the effort of it all. He knew he did not have the strength to contend with the slow-growing, hard-relenting power of a tree. He wouldn't be able to last it out. "Here," he ground out between his teeth as he offered Eloel the handle of his axe.

Eloel immediately understood the ellon's plan and took the axe. He didn't wait to aim his blow or give the thing a chance to recover from the surprise of sudden resistance. He swung hard and felt the satisfying feeling of steel biting through soft wood. It travelled up the wooden handle of the hatchet. The two were instantly thrown back by the released pressure. They landed in a heap on the dusty ground… safe for now. "We need… to get out of here," Eloel breathed out between gasps. His heart was pounding in his chest and adrenaline made his entire body shake. They were two small ellyn alone in a dark, thundering sea of volatile, voracious limbs consumed in righteous anger.

Hallel shook his head, also struggling to catch his breath. "I don't know how…"

Eloel pushed himself off the ground and settled into a crouch. It seemed for that brief moment, the forest quieted down slightly, as if it were preoccupied. The moment only lasted for a few breaths, however, and it quickly began to roar again. "We have to run. It is not much farther. Stay close!" Eloel took the lead once more as they charged forward again. He leapt over the writhing root that he had chopped in two not a minute before. His swift feet had taken him only fifty yards, however, when a large conifer fell in front of them with a magnificent crash. Eloel fell backwards at the surprise of it. Hallel barrelled into him from behind. The two rolled in a heavy mass towards the tree that had fallen, coming to an ungraceful halt scarcely a yard away from the shivering needles of the awoken flora.

Hallel was the first one to draw himself up. He knew not what he was doing consciously, but he lifted his small axe to defend himself for whatever the tree was preparing to throw at the two ellyn. A harsh rattling filled the air and Hallel felt his fear peaking, his fëa receded for only a moment at the sudden dread of what was going to lash out of the greenery. Eloel shut his eyes instinctively and a strange feeling of acceptance washed over him –

The feeling left him in the same amount of time it had taken to build. A clear, courageous howl sounded behind him and it quickly grow in intensity. He whipped his head behind him to see the fast-moving silhouette of a hound rocketing towards them. It was the wolf.

Hallel never had to swing at the threatening tree. The dark form of their wolf friend jumped in front of them, landing steadily between them and the force of nature. She barked twice, snarling and showing her massive, white canines. The tree fell silent with one last tremor. They had no time for an explanation. "Come!" She called in their own tongue before she promptly darted about to their left and sped forward.

Eloel launched himself back into a run, following the howling hound. Hallel followed, watching with amazement as the forest progressively grew quieter. He still ran as hard as he could, but it seemed that the worst was behind them. She skidded to a halt before the foot of the hill they had climbed an hour earlier. He was not surprised to see a glowering Haldir awaiting them. "Hurry up!" He ordered curtly.

Hallel wasted no time to respond, "Yes, sir!" He began to scale the rocky wall as he had done earlier. It was certainly easier this time. Eloel mirrored his comrade's movements to get to higher ground. The senior ellon seemed to have a plan and he trusted whatever the ellon had in mind.

"You go up as well," the wolf said. No room for argument could be found in her voice. Haldir was forced to recede as well. Not entirely unhappy, he had accomplished his mission to get his two men out of harm's way. What the wolf would dare to do now was not his concern even if retreating from battle sat ill for him. He nodded his grudging acknowledgement and hoisted himself upwards to climb the face of the stony slope.

The Marchwarden almost lost his grip, however, when the heavy form of an ellon dropped down to the floor below him. The ellon landed heavily in a squat, but quickly rose standing tall with the strong moonbeams shining off silver hair. Shock settled even further onto Haldir when he realised the ellon was his lord, Celeborn. "My lord?!" Haldir called suddenly unsure of himself and the circumstances. He readied himself to drop as well.

Celeborn raised his head to call to his former Marchwarden. The familiar rush of a fight washed over Celeborn and it was difficult to keep the excitement out of his voice. "Go up and stay with the others," he ordered. "We will not be long!" He saluted the ellon then turned on his heel to start into a run, shadowed carefully by the wolf… and straight back into the writhing forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Celeborn showed his white teeth in a grin as he ran through the dark forest. The wood was still rumbling, recovering from its initial uncertainty about the newcomers and the hound's rebuke. "Left!" He ordered loudly from behind the galloping wolf. The hound banked to their left, following the command and letting out a stream of barks which, in turn, pushed the Ents back, deeper into the forest.

Celeborn slowed his steps to a leisurely jog and scanned the surrounding forest. He had never had need to shepherd anything but troops and he had certainly not done that with the aid of a hound. It was a steep learning curve, but he surmised that their efforts were indeed working. The trees were calming down under the stern hand of a master. He smirked at the thought of being a tree-herder. It sounded more akin to an insult than anything else.

The hound's howling resumed this time sounding further off. He picked up his pace, but came to an abrupt stop when his silver eyes caught movement to his right. It belonged to an awakening tree. "Here now!" He called aloud.

His silver head followed the flash of dark fur that darted past him. She silenced the tree before it could arouse itself fully then she turned to face her master. "We are nearly finished soothing them," she panted. Her long pink tongue hung out from the side of her mouth and her breath puffed mightily even in the relatively temperate weather.

Celeborn nodded. "There are only a few more stragglers to the west," he said equally tired.

She gave a curt nod and twisted in the said direction. "Keep up!" She called before speeding away again.

The elf smiled again and followed quickly after the hound.

 **XxX**

Haldir paced anxiously back and forth in front of the two ellyn. He fumed at the confusion in all of this. He did not _understand._ "How did the trees wake?" He shot the question to Hallel, who was standing with his head lowered in shame. Eloel stayed silent in the background awaiting his own grilling.

"I was trying to gather firewood. I cut a branch from a tree and it attacked us," Hallel explained levelly.

Haldir sucked in a deep breath and looked out over the forest to compose himself. His commander was out there now with that accursed animal. The elf realised that he was beginning to hate this place and all of its mysteries… A small voice inside of him chastised himself. Maybe he didn't _hate_ it…

A distant howl interrupted his internal debate, further irritating him and making the inner battle lean towards the former idea once again. The forest was clearly calming down. How, he had no clue. Celeborn had gone down there with the wolf and it was obvious the two were conjuring some sort of opposition to the Ents. Whatever it was, he could not deny that it was working. _And good riddance,_ he thought sourly. This entire ordeal…

Eloel, mistaking his former officer's brooding silence to be directed at himself and Hallel, spoke up, "We did not expect to be attacked. We have no fault in this. And even so, Lord Celeborn and the wolf are taking care of it."

Haldir's mouth twisted in annoyance, but he schooled his expression stoic again before turning to face the two. Eloel was correct and it would be unfair for him to blame the two. They may be oafs in some circumstances, but they were his loyal friends as well and trustworthy warriors. They were also in the same boat as he, so to speak. They were just as confused as he. He chewed over his words carefully. "I see your point," he conceded. Haldir quickly changed the subject. "You are unhurt?" He asked growing more concerned as his anger ebbed.

Hallel looked himself over, glad that Haldir had taken their explanation so easily. "I am fine. I am still a little shaky but okay." He shivered at the recent memories. "I wonder what those pine needles would have done to me."

Haldir frowned meeting Hallel's eyes before facing Eloel, "Let's not think about that," he said dryly. "Eloel, you are fine as well?"

Eloel looked up from examining a scratch on his arm. It was not deep and had already stopped bleeding, but he had not remembered acquiring it… His back was certainly hurting from when the tree had yanked him so forcefully. He stretched, popping his shoulders loudly. "Yes. I am sore but alright," he affirmed.

"Good." Haldir dipped his head then pursed his lips, thinking of their next move. They would have to wait till Celeborn returned. He was unsure when that would be, but he knew that he did want to leave as quickly from this place as possible. The forest was now nearly still, with only a few small patches of swaying trees that rattled like snakes of the Harad. The distant barking and howling of the wolf was still present but it had subsided in intensity.

"What do you think they are doing?" Hallel asked curiously to lighten the mood.

Eloel shrugged. "Lord Celeborn did not have a sword so they are certainly not fighting," he guessed tentatively.

Haldir narrowed his eyes. "My only assumption would be that she is being the weapon," he surmised.

A look of awe came into the two ellyn's eyes as they understood what their senior had said. It was certainly believable. She had silenced the cedar that nearly killed them. Hallel looked out over the forest from the edge of the cliff. "What kind of wolf is she?" He asked more to himself than to anyone else.

 **XxX**

Celeborn skidded to a halt, sending dust flying into the air as he slid over the earth. He rolled away from a swinging branch's downstroke before coming up to his feet agilely.

A horrific roar sounded from the tall, dead, oak, deafening Celeborn. It was the largest tree he had ever seen and the deadliest foe. Seeing that its target had evaded it once more, it stomped furiously into the ground, causing Celeborn to lose his balance. He turned the off-kilter fall into another graceful roll.

The hound let out another string of barks, ordering the tree to halt its rampage. Her will slammed forcefully into the red fury of the awakened protector. She let out a fierce snarl, pushing back on the feral rage with her own inner fire of stark, calm, confidence. It was a battle of tongues and will and power from within. She hopped over a low sweep from one of the oak's many arms before stopping to let her voice ring and gave another mental lash at the disorderly _olvar._

Celeborn grimaced as one of the smaller offshoots of root whipped up from the ground and latched itself onto his left boot. He really wished he had brought a weapon with him. He gripped the wood with his fingers, attempting to pry it off his leg with his own strength. It was difficult to say the least. Impossible was his next best

choice of words. The might that even this little root possessed was immense and unfathomable. He lifted his head and let out a pained groan as the thing began to squeeze, attempting to crush his leg. "Wolf!" He called through gritted teeth. He screwed his eyes shut as the pressure mounted.

An other-worldly screech erupted below him punctuated by a vicious snarl. He opened his eyes and looked down in relieved astonishment as the hound sunk her gleaming teeth deep into the root and shook her head brutally, shredding the thick fibres powerfully.

The root let his leg go, instantly retreating back into the earth where it had come.

The wolf immediately halted her attack, turning to continue her subduing barking at the tree itself.

Her attempt was in vain, however. The entire tree convulsed in anger or pain Celeborn could not tell. Within moments, it retreated hastily with clawing, raking movements… back into the forest. The wolf let out a long trailing howl of triumph then turned to face a surprised Celeborn. "We are finished. The others will not dare to pursue us further after that." A disappointed tone subtly laced her voice.

Celeborn shook the shock from himself and tore his eyes from the direction the oak had disappeared off to. It had left a yawning rent in the ground were its deep origins had uprooted from the earth. He nodded numbly. As usual, the battle was over too quickly. Most battles he had ever taken part of were like that, but he had never grown accustomed to it. He worked on catching his breath. The wolf did likewise. They stood together like that for a several minutes, alone in presently quiet forest. It was peaceful now and silent save for his heartbeat pounding in his ears. The woods were calmed. It seemed like an impossible feat that they had accomplished. He couldn't believe it now that he was out of the situation.

Finally, Celeborn took a deep breath and ran a shaking hand through his sweaty hair. "Come, we better get back to the others." He was growing tired as the adrenaline slowly wore off.

The hound shook her body as if mirroring Celeborn's own actions to calm himself. She snorted before trotting nonchalantly in the direction of the mountain. "Yes."

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! Celeborn is safe for now. Hopefully they can get to Galadriel now...**


End file.
